Awesome Objects
Awesome Objects is an object show with 24 contestants. It is contestant vote, but recommended characters can join. Characters Arrow: Arrow is a male contestant and is paranoid of what could happen to everyone. His best friend is Bow, and he is called a mama's boy. Apple: Apple is female and is very kind. She's friends with Orange and Blueberry. She is the third nicest, right behind Seashell and Soda. Ace: Ace has magic. And he is in the Boys Club. He also can read minds, but only for about an hour at a time. Bow: Bow is probably the bravest contestant on this show, and he can even beat Machete. Blueberry: Blueberry is is the Boys Club, hates Orange, and has a crush on Apple. Button: Button is the most random object on the show. She may be friends with Apple. Crystal: Crystal is a genius, and she makes inventions, mostly for her friends. She hates Tiara. She may work with Candle on inventions. Cross: Cross is male, and he prays a lot. He usually fails at tons of things. His only friend is Soda. Candle: Candle is a male competitor and is considered one of the smartest. He is in the Boys Club Football: Football is a jock, even though he's pretty clumsy. He dies more than anybody. He is also the leader of the Boys Club. Broadsword: Broadsword is the jerk of the show. He bullies everyone, but he extremely likes to bully Snowflake. Headband: Headband is a girl, and she loves to run. She may have a crush on Football. Lollipop: Lollipop is the leader of the Candy Crew and is pretty smart. Lollipop is the tallest contestant, and she is very useful. Mint: Mint is a male contestant and the only contestant to be in two alliances: the Candy Crew and the Boys Club. Monitor: Monitor is the host, and is male. He likes to see Tack suffer. Orange: Orange hates Blueberry, and is friends with Apple. He has 2 sisters and a father, which are all citrus. Petal: Petal is the silent type. She is partly Japanese, has an older sister, and trained in martial arts. Sugar: Sugar is the best friend of Spice, and she kinda likes Arrow. She is like Salt. Spice: Spice is the best friend of Sugar, and she means well, even though it her ideas turn out bad. Seashell: Seashell is the nice girl, and she is friends with everyone but Tiara, Cross, and Machete. Snowflake: Snowflake is the weakest on the show, and is often hurt by Machete. Soda: Soda is a male competitor and is often called the coolest beverage. Nearly everyone is his friend. Tack: Tack is male, and is pretty cool. He is to the point when it comes to orders. Taffy: Taffy is a part of the Candy Crew, and she is really weak. Tiara: Tiara is a female competitor and wants everything to go her way. She needs herself to be the center of attention or she'll scream. Elimination Chart Episodes Episode One We see a lake Seashell and Snowflake are sitting next to it. Seashell: the view is so pretty, huh Snowflake? Snowflake: Yeah! We see Broadsword run up to Snowflake, and kick her. Seashell: OMB! (Oh My Beach!) You just killed Snowflake! Broadsword: Its her fault for being weak. Cut to Taffy, Mint, and Lollipop. They are selling lemonade. Tack: Lemonade? Sure, I'll have some. He buys a cup. He drinks it, then spits it out. Tack: COUGH! Too... Sugary... Taffy: We used lemon candies! Lollipop: On second thought, we should've used regular lemons. Taffy: Yeah. Cut to Orange and Blueberry standing on a cliff.. Orange: BLUEBERRY, YOU'RE SO DUMB! Blueberry: WELL YOU'RE SO EASY TO KILL! Blueberry throws Orange off the cliff. Orange: HELP ME! Apple catches Orange. Apple: Blueberry! Calm down! Blueberry jumps down. Blueberry: Orange wanted to fall! Cut to Sugar and Spice talking. Sugar: OMG, like Tiara is so bossy! Spice: Like, yeah. Tiara walks up to them. Tiara: Are you talking about me? Spice: No. We were talking about Broadsword. Tiara walks away. Cut to Cross, Ace, and Football skydiving. Cross: I WASN'T MADE FOR FALLING! Ace: MAN UP! Cut to Button walking to Apple. Button: Hi Apple! Apple: Hello Button! Button: Did you know that Ace is a magician? Apple: Um... yes. Button: He got me a flower! Apple: How sweet! Suddenly, Ace and Football land on the ground, while Cross falls. Button: Hi Ace! Ace grabs Cross and drags him while Football leads them to somewhere, We see Headband running to Football. Headband: Hi Football! Football: Hey Headband. We're just bringing Cross to the mountain so he can stay a night in the wild. Headband: Cool. But harsh. Ace: Nah, he needs the bravery. Cut to Candle and Crystal making the Recovery Center. Candle: Hopefully Broadsword doesn't cut the wires. Crystal: Hopefully he won't now, but he will someday. Deaths Cameos Trivia * Soda's flavor depends on his emotion. Category:Object shows